fiction in fiction
by OryHarai
Summary: "-La luna se puede tomar a cucharadas o como una cápsula cada dos horas. Es buena como hipnótico y sedante y también alivia a los que se han intoxicado de filosofía. Un pedazo de luna en el bolsillo: sirve para encontrar a quien se ama, para ser rico sin que lo sepa nadie y unas gotas de luna en los ojos de los ancianos ayudan a bien morir.-" No esperaba que le gustara la poesía.


**Regular show ni sus personajes me pertenecen. YAOI CHICO X CHICO. MORBY. Si no te gusta o te desagrada este tema o pareja te invito a regresar por donde viniste. **

**Sin más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

_here without you_

Me quedé parado en el lumbral de la puerta de la clase de ciencias. Primer día de clases, quinto semestre. Observe el salón de clases por un momento para después de unos segundos disponerme a entrar me senté en el segundo lugar de la tercera fila. Como odiaba entrar a la escuela después de unas largas vacaciones, me sacaban de la rutina, suspire con pesadez y me quede observando es desmejorado pupitre enfrente de mí.

-Es increíble, ¿Hey por qué esa cara?- Levante la mirada para ver la iluminada cara de Eileen, esa chica me agradaba demasiado, ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacia mí y aunque esa chica es muy linda y adorable simplemente no quisiera arriesgar nuestra amistad.

-Hola Eileen, nada en realidad… es solo que siento como si olvidara algo importante.-

-Estas con eso desde este verano.- Mencionaste sentándote en el pupitre de al lado, colocando tu mochila en la mesa y sacando tu libro de ciencias.- ¿Quisieras saber cuáles son las temas que trataremos esta semestre? Me emociona pasar juntos este curso los dos.

Te observe recargando la palma de mi mano en mi mejilla –Lo siento.- te sonreí pode notar como te sonrojabas. Eileen es una amiga mía desde pre-escolar, fue la única que me hablo el primer día de clases, ella estudiaba en otra escuela desde el primer semestre pero convenció a su padre para que la inscribiera en esta escuela, ella es muy simpática y bueno yo no era muy sociable, a mí siempre me molestaban así que cuando me hice amigo de eileen la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba estudiando junto a ella, en parte le agradezco eso mis calificaciones aunque no son muy extraordinarias tampoco son deficientes. Ella ha sido mi amiga y siempre ha estado conmigo, la aprecio mucho tal vez… si me esforzara un poco tal vez… pudiera llegar a enamorarme de ella.

Para cuando me di cuenta el salón estaba repleto de alumnos y el profesor de ciencias entro a clases. Comenzó por escribir su nombre en el pizarrón y después su materia "ciencias" eso siempre me parecía algo tonto ¿Por qué escribir el nombre de la materia que obviamente todos ya sabemos que nos impartirá? Bueno lo de escribir el nombre… Debe de haber razones para que lo haga.

-Buenos días clase, en esta ocasión yo seré su profesor de ciencias, aunque también doy la clase de filosofía en el edificio B.-Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron callados. El profesor carraspeo.- Bien, mi nombre es Lionel Dahmer.- Se escuchó una leve risita burlona al fondo del salón todos voltearon a ver.

El de la risa estaba sentado en la tercera fila al hasta el final. Tenía el cabello azul con las puntas de abajo de color negro. En vez de su suéter del uniforme tenía un suéter color azul de las mangas y en la parte de enfrente blanco con la leyenda "LOVE LIVE" de color azul.

-¿Qué le parece gracioso joven?- Pregunto el maestro serio.

-Nada, disculpe.-

-Bien.- Prosiguió el maestro restándole importancia – Como puedo observar que muchos de aquí están sentados con un compañero o compañeros ¿por qué? …. Confianza esa es la respuesta. Ahora el primer ejercicio de la clase será escribir un reporte sobre su compañero de al lado. Para mañana.-

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a murmurar, me gire hacia Eileen y está saco un cuaderno de raya y una pluma de color rojo.

-¡Chicos! Aún no he terminado.- Todos volvieron a guardar silencio.- Para captar bien una indicación es escuchar, bien… El objetivo es conocer mejor a su compañero de al lado para que en la clase haya mejor comunicación. Nada de que ese grupito no se habla con este grupito, no… Ahora los compañeros de derecha se moverán de sitio al pupitre de atrás y los del final se moverán al frente y los de la fila de enfrente se irán al final. –

Voltee a ver a Eileen que me dedicaba una sonrisa y guardaba sus cosas.-Nos vemos a terminar la clase Rigby- Le sonreí de igual forma y después se marchó. Yo no quería tener un nuevo compañero de pupitre ni siquiera me gustaba hablar con las personas de mi clase. Después de unos segundos aquel chico de cabello azul se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Genial ahora tendrá que convivir con lo que parecía un delincuente.

-hola.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola- conteste sacando una libreta de mi mochila al lado de mi banca y una pluma negra. -¿Cómo te llamas?–

Me sonrió de nuevo y respondió: Mordecai.

Este tipo me ponía de nervios, nunca lo había visto antes en el instituto y ahora tenía que preguntar sobre su vida. Escribí su nombre en la parte superior de mi cuaderno y voltee a mirarle de nuevo. Este estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, llevaba como cinco líneas y parecía que seguía y seguía. ¿Estaba escribiendo sobre mí? Alcé mi cabeza un poco para ver qué es lo que escribía y él de inmediato cerró su cuaderno.

Voltee a verlo a la cara y él me sonreía con arrogancia (o eso me parecía) –Ehmm… ¿Y… que haces en tu tiempo libre?- El empezó a reír y yo entrecerré las ojos. –No te burles de mi.- Le reclame.

-Inseguro…- menciono, abrió su libreta y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

-¿Q-Qué?- Pregunte nervioso.- ¡Yo no soy inseguro!- Reclame, ¿Cómo podía juzgarme de inseguro? Ni siquiera me conocía.

-Terco también.- Ni siquiera me volteo a ver el siguió escribiendo.

-Oye necesito hacer este trabajo ¿podrás decirme que es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?- Intente que mi voz no sonara nerviosa si no lo mas neutra posible.

-¿En mi tiempo libre? Hmm… ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que haces tú en tu tiempo libre?- Agarraste la parte de debajo de mi silla y la arrastraste más cerca de ti. No pude evitar que mis mejillas se colorearan de rojo. Me quede callado con las ojos abiertos como platos, ¿Qué debía de decir ahora? El parecía desfrutar de mi reacción pues no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Escuche que la chicharra sonó y los alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos para salir de la clase, al igual que él, que también se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida "nos vemos mañana mapache" fue lo único que me dijo.

-no olviden el trabajo es sin falta para mañana- Hablo el maestro para toda la clase que estaba saliendo del salón.- Y joven.- Detuvo a mordecai antes de que salera- No se permite traer el pelo pintado de esa manera tan extravagante.-

-ho… disculpe, pero mi pelo es de este color natural.- Es profesor se le quedo viendo aséptico durante unos segundos como buscando detectar la mentira en sus ojos.

-Bien puede retirarse.- Él se dio la vuelta y avanzo a la salida, en ese momento yo me desperté del "trance" tome mis cosas rápido y corrí detrás de él.

-¡e-espera! ¡Aún no sé nada de ti y el trabajo es para mañana!- Lo tome del hombro y este se dio la vuelta.

-Pues yo ya tengo mi trabajo hecho.-

-pues yo no. Solo dime algo que me sea útil para el trabajo.- Dije jadeante sosteniendo mis manos en mis rodillas. Es cierto que no corrí tanto, pero aparte de que no era bueno para las deportes estaba enfermo y como resultado mi cuerpo era débil.

-Cielos, nunca pensé que tú estuvieras tan desesperado por entregar un trabajo.- Mencionaste poniendo tu mano detrás de tu nuca.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir con eso? – Conteste indignado, yo siempre me esforzaba por cumplir con mis trabajos además no quería aplazar esa clase.

-Vale no te enojes.- Sacaste una pluma de tu mochila y tomaste mi mano.- ¡O-oye!- intente zafarme. –Espera no te muevas…. Listo.- Dirigí mí vista hasta mi muñeca y ahí apuntado con color azul esta un número telefónico.

-No tengo tiempo después de clases.- Dije molesto aunque a la vez nervioso.

-yo tampoco.-Sonreíste haciendo una señal de "llámame" con tu mano. Lo vi alejándose por el pasillo.

–¡NO TE VOY A LLAMAR!- Grita por fin.

-¡Claro que sí!- contestaste aún caminando sin voltearme a ver.

-¡Rigby!- Me gire y vi a Eileen corriendo hacia mí ¡Me avía olvidado por completo de ella!- Creí que te habías ido sin mí.

-¡Yo nunca aria eso Eileen!- Me defendí, lo cierto es que si me olvide de ella.

-Uff… al menos, ¿Qué tal tu compañero? El mío es una chica que esta media loca… Vi que en su libreta había unos monitos hombres besándose.- Empezaste a caminar y yo te seguí.

-El mío es un total idiota… - Dije entrecerrando las ojos.

-…-

-Espera… ¿Monitos hombres besándose?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
